The present invention relates to devices for clipping hair, and more specifically to hair clipping devices designed for use in trimming facial hair such as moustaches, beards and sideburns, as well as touch up trimming or general trimming of hair anywhere on one""s head or body.
Attachment combs are commonly employed on electric hair clipping devices for assisting the user in obtaining hair cut to a uniform length. Adjustable attachment combs provide the user with the capability to select one of several hair length settings in a single comb assembly. One such attachment comb is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,013, incorporated by reference.
A design problem inherent with such attachment combs is that the selected hair length adjustment should be retained even when the comb is detached from the clipping device. The adjustment retention mechanism should be simple to manufacture, easy to use and effective in retaining the desired adjustment position. Conventional attachment combs have been effective in addressing one or more of these goals, but not all.
A common problem to both individuals sporting facial hair such as moustaches, beards and sideburns, and professional hair stylists having such individuals as customers, is the collection of hair clippings generated in grooming and trimming such facial hair, and/or trimming of other stray hairs on or around the neck, ears, eyes or other light duty general hair trimming. Whether the trimming is accomplished with a powered trimmer or clippers, or with an ordinary scissors, the typically relatively short hair clippings have the tendency to spread over a wide area of a counter, sink or table adjacent the mirror used to facilitate the trimming, as well as upon the individual being trimmed. Clippings on one""s clothing are especially unsightly. It has been found that the resulting mess from such trimming is worse when an electric trimmer is used, since the reciprocating blades have the tendency to throw the clippings over a wider area.
In an approach to solving the problem which is designed particularly for hair stylists, an electric hair clipper has been provided in which a vacuum hose is connectable to an outlet on the clipper body. This apparatus is somewhat cumbersome, requires a separate vacuum unit and is not well suited to home use.
Another attempt to address the problem of collecting hair trimmings is commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,971, which discloses a cordless trimmer for delicate hairs such as those growing in or around the nose, ears and/or eyes. Since this device is compact, relatively low powered and designed for precise cutting of delicate areas, there is a perceived need for a unit with greater power and cutting capacity. Also, both cordless and AC-powered units are desired. An increase in power will generate additional clippings, and as such a more effective vacuum system is needed.
A problem with providing an internal vacuum unit in a hair clipping device is that the reciprocating action of a conventional clipper bladeset has the tendency to fling hair clippings away from the immediate area of the bladeset. Thus, the collection of such clippings by vacuum is a problem.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clipping device with a removable attachment comb which is adjustable across a range of hair lengths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clipping device with an adjustable attachment comb having a mechanism for retaining the selected adjustment even when the comb assembly is removed from the clipping device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clipping device having an internal vacuum system for easily collecting hair, and with a comb designed to facilitate the deflection of stray clippings into the intake of the vacuum system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clipping device with a locking mechanism for releasably securing a comb assembly to a clipping device housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clipping device which features an attachment comb assembly which is configured for providing positive sliding engagement between a comb base and a comb member.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present hair clipping device with a removable adjustable comb assembly which features an adjustment mechanism which easily obtains and retains a selected length of hair to be cut. A simple lateral sliding movement of a handle in a slot on the comb effects the degree extension of the comb member, and ultimately, the desired length of cut hair. In addition, a ratcheting mechanism provides an indication of the amount of movement, and also retains the desired adjustment. The comb assembly also deflects clippings into a vacuum inlet, which is connected to an internal vacuum system. The greater the extension of the comb, the more comprehensive is the deflective action by the comb of hair clippings into the vacuum intake.
More specifically, the present invention provides a hair clipping device including a housing, a blade chassis engageable upon the housing and having a bladeset including a stationary blade and at least one moving blade configured for reciprocal movement relative to the stationary blade. A comb assembly is configured for releasable attachment to the blade chassis and includes a comb base and a comb member. The comb member is selectively slidably adjustable relative to the comb base between a retracted position and an extended position. An adjustment mechanism is provided for selectively adjusting the comb member between the extended position and the retracted position, the adjustment mechanism having a handle and being configured so that movement of the handle will cause extension or retraction of the comb member relative to the comb base.
In another embodiment, a hair clipping device includes a housing enclosing an apparatus for creating a vacuum, and having a vacuum inlet, a blade chassis engageable upon the housing and having a bladeset including at least one stationary blade and at least one moving blade configured for reciprocal movement relative to the at least one stationary blade. A comb assembly is provided which is engageable on the housing in operational relationship to the blade chassis. The comb assembly is configured for deflecting hair clippings into the vacuum inlet.